


Dog Dancing 101

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new bloke in dog dancing class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Dancing 101

**Author's Note:**

> Written for camelot_drabble's prompt 'balter'.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta!

Arthur took a deep breath and then nodded at Mordred, who wagged his tail expectantly. As the music started, they went through their routine, Arthur with a concentrated frown on his face, the dog with obvious enjoyment, but neither with finesse nor remembering the steps. 

When they were done and the rest of the dog dancing class applauded politely, Arthur noticed the new guy for the first time. He just stood there -accompanied by some ordinary mongrel who stared up at him adoringly - a smirk on his handsome face and gave some mock applause. “What’s your problem?” He snarled.

The grin widened. “It’s just fun to see how your dog has more rhythm than you.”

“Labradors aren’t really known to be top dancers, but he needs the work-out. And what would your dog be?”

The bloke laughed and his blue eyes sparkled. “A Spanish mongrel who lived on the streets for too long. We believe there was some kind of long-coated Galgo involved, but you can’t be sure.”

Arthur had a hard time not making a face. “He’s not even purebred?”

“Well, if purebred means so stiff that you can’t follow a simple beat and not clever enough to remember a routine….then yes, he’s not purebred.” The man smiled as he watched their dogs getting to know each other, sniffing, giving little playful barks.

“Mordred’s still young, he will learn.”

“I doubt you will.”

If that amused smile on the man’s face – a very handsome one, too – wasn’t so contagious, Arthur would have found some insult to crush him and his street dog and walked away. But there was something about him that Arthur just couldn’t hold a grudge.

“Why don’t you show us how it’s really done?”

The bloke nodded, went over to their coach to hand her a CD with his music and Arthur didn’t miss how the dog followed him right away, even though he was still interestedly sniffing at Mordred a second before. 

As the music started, Arthur could only stare in disbelieve. The bloke, who had somehow seemed too tall and awkward before, and his ugly dog turned into a perfect dog dancing pair with a well-executed performance. Their routine was challenging and funny and the dog didn’t let the laughs and claps around them distract him and only barked when they were done and taking their bows. 

When the man resumed his spot next to Arthur, he was still busy praising his dog. “Well done, Gwaine, well done! I think we need to find something more challenging for you soon, eh? You’re getting too good for me!”

“Not bad.”

“Thanks.” 

“How did you do that? No matter how hard I try to train Mordred, he will never be like your dog.”

The man threw him a look. “I think that’s your first issue. This is not about training or work-out. It’s about fun. The rest will follow.” He put the treats he held into his other hand, wiped the right on his jeans and held it out to Arthur. “Hi, I’m Merlin. And if you’d like, we can go to the dog park together, so I can show you a few tricks?”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile widely as he shook hands and introduced himself. He so wouldn’t mind learning some new tricks from this bloke. And if his dog had some fun running with the mongrel, he wouldn’t keep them from it.


End file.
